Your Hand In Mine
by making-klainebows
Summary: AU in which Blaine has supernatural powers. And he gets a chance to finally put them to good use when he meets Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hi everyone! This first chapter is a drabble written on one of waltzy's [tumblr] gifsets that got a positive response [I love people omg], so I decided to continue it here. I'm not sure exactly where I'll take this, but I would really like it if you guys told me what you think. c: **

There was this boy.

Blaine couldn't explain it, but it was like there was a constant energy emanating from him. A poised, graceful air that made Blaine feel like a clumsy giraffe when he stood next to the boy with the long neck, the perfect hair, the pale skin that glowed with self-confidence and a rare kind of genuine optimism.

He'd watched this boy—Kurt, he later learned was his name—and wondered how he should go about approaching him. Having been homeschooled for most of his life, Blaine couldn't say he had much experience interacting with those he liked—or people in general, really. Blaine's parents worried constantly about his powers getting out of control, which they did only occasionally. A certain event in elementary school with staplers and applesauce had them paranoid beyond belief. So when the time came for him to apply for his junior year of high school, he begged for two days for them to sign the papers.

And two months later, he was an official William McKinley High School student.

It had gone well for a while, since the work was easy enough and he stayed out of everyone's way. Then he saw Kurt for the first time and immediately had a crush, his biggest yet since Taylor Lautner. Infatuation was a better word for it. Blaine spent most of their three shared classes looking at Kurt, watching how he would stare blankly at the board with an extremely bored expression and blue-green eyes that travelled far from the city limits of Lima. Blaine became so enraptured one day that he didn't notice the pen hovering of its own accord next to him, shakily outlining a picture.

He also didn't notice the paper folding itself neatly into a paper bird, and floating shakily beside his head momentarily before launching itself into Kurt's lap.

It was then that Blaine snapped out of his trance and panicked. He didn't know what his subconscious had scribbled onto the paper. It could have been _anything._

Blaine's stomach dropped and his mouth went dry as Kurt looked down at the paper in confusion. He reached down and started to unfold it and Blaine could swear his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Kurt held it in his lap as the paper slowly crinkled open. Blaine couldn't see what it said, but it must have been bad because the moment the sheet was flat, Kurt went beet red. He glanced around the room and Blaine tried his best to seem uninterested, as if he hadn't been watching Kurt for his reaction, and he sank down into his chair in embarrassment, hoping Kurt wouldn't see him, please, please, don't—

And then Kurt's eyes landed on Blaine's, then widened in realization as he took in Blaine's red cheeks and anxious eyes. He spun around quickly, away from Blaine. His posture seemed a bit too forced and a bit too poised for the rest of the class.

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slowly. Blaine wished he could just disappear, that a hole would open up underneath him and swallow him whole. He just wanted to be away from here. There was no way he'd be able to live this down.

The bell rang and Blaine packed up his things purposely slowly, so that everyone left the classroom before him and he didn't have to talk to anyone. He saw Kurt glance at him out of the corner of his eye, biting his lip as he walked out the door. Finally picking up his backpack, he saw the crumpled sheet of paper on Kurt's empty desk.

_Blaine+Kurt_it read, in a heart with an arrow through it. "Oh god," muttered Blaine under his breath. He was mortified.

Then he looked closer at the paper and stopped breathing. There, in small neat handwriting, was a phone number. Under it, Kurt had written his name and a "text me".

Blaine stared in utter disbelief for a few seconds before breaking into a huge smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took a long time to update this. I had the biggest writer's block and couldn't think of where I wanted to take this. But now I think I have a pretty clear idea.**  
><strong>Thanks so much for all the alerts and faves and comments, it means a lot! :D <strong>  
><strong>Oh and I forgot the disclaimers.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own Glee, sadly. <strong>

To say Kurt was anxious about this whole thing with Blaine was an understatement.

Never in his high school life did he think he would find another gay guy-and cute, nonetheless-at McKinley. He'd seen Blaine before, they shared three classes: English, Trig, and Mixed Media. Kurt just never paid him much attention. But seeing him in English after getting the paper bird, it felt like he was seeing Blaine clearly for the first time.

The first thing Kurt saw were Blaine's terrified hazel eyes staring back at him in panic. Then he took in the dark curly hair and full parted lips and his mouth dropped open a little, because Blaine was _gorgeous._Then he'd blushed and turned away, and spent the rest of the class period trying to figure out if the bird was a joke or-Kurt almost didn't dare believe-an attempt at flirting. By the end of the class he'd decided that Blaine must've been serious, because no bully would have looked like a deer in headlights when Kurt looked at them. So he took a chance and scribbled down his phone number quickly before he lost the nerve.

It wasn't until Kurt got into his car and started driving that he realized _he had given a cute stranger his phone number_. And that said stranger could text him at any second.

The mere thought made Kurt's hands clench on the steering wheel.

"Focus, Kurt," he breathed. He took a few deep breaths and finally began to relax and focus on driving, and then his phone beeped.

The sound caught Kurt by surprise and he had to swerve to avoid hitting the lightpole on the sidewalk.

"Sorry!" he called lamely to the driver behind him, who gave him the middle finger and drove off. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled over, holding his breath as he opened the message-

_From: Mercedes_  
><em>Hey boo, what was the chem hw?<em>

Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as he typed out a quick reply and pulled back into the road. Blaine could be a great opportunity as a gay friend, someone who understood what he was going through and who could relate. But he couldn't be _more_than that, could he?

Maybe Blaine just _was _kidding, and Kurt just embarassed himself in front of another straight guy _again._

Maybe it was all too good to be true.

Blaine was freaking out.

The second he'd gotten home from school, he ignored his parents and ran up to his room with his phone and the sheet of crumpled paper and collapsed onto his bed.

That was 10 minutes ago.  
>Now, Blaine was still sitting on the edge of his bed with an empty text message on the screen. When he'd first seen the 7 numbers on the sheet of paper, he'd gotten <em>so<em>excited that Kurt would even consider talking to him.

But now he was stuck. How was he supposed to start a conversation? Blaine never had experience with this before. Ever since the applesauce and stapler incident, he'd been pretty much isolated from people. And even though he knew it was for his own good until he got his powers completely under control, he still missed the loss of his social life.

He let his phone fall to the bed and his head fall into his hands and groaned. This shouldn't be that hard. All he had to do was type "hey" and be done with it.

It was then that he heard a clicking sound, and turned around to find the phone typing of its own accord. He dove, but it was too late, the message had already been sent.

He grumbled to himself as he looked at the message that read "hey", sent to Kurt. Then his stomach flipped horribly as he realized that _hey, this was going to be a conversation, and Kurt's going to actually _reply. He bit his lip and threw his phone onto the bed as he started pacing. He had to calm down, or something was going to happen. Something always happened when he got this agitated.

A few minutes later, his phone beeped again. He tripped over his feet rushing to his phone. But just as he was about to hit the ground, he froze, floating an inch above his carpet. He let out a breath and pushed himself up and grabbed his phone, opening the message and reading it hungrily.

_From: asdfghjkl; (Kurt)_  
><em>Hey, Blaine.<em>

"He typed my name!" Blaine thought excitedly to himself. He jumped extraordinarily high off his bed and came down softly, holding his phone to his face as he thought of what he should reply next. It was times like these that Blaine was grateful his parents bolted down all the heavy furniture in his room, because he was so excited that he could've probably thrown his dresser against the wall without even looking at it. He knew he was acting like a 12 year old girl but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not now, not when he was texting Kurt.

Blaine was just about to type something when another message came in.

_From: asdfghjkl; (Kurt)_  
><em>Okay, look. I don't want to start this all awkwardly with "hey"s and "what's up's", so why don't we just start over? Like, pretend you never threw that uh...note. So. Hi Blaine, I'm Kurt. Tell me more about yourself?<em>

This time Blaine couldn't contain himself, and his sock drawer rumbled ominously before shooting a sock out at the back of his head. He burst out laughing-whether from pure relief or from the sock, he didn't know-and texted Kurt some basic things about himself.

Soon, conversation came easily and they were texting like they'd known each other for years. By the time they texted goodnight, Blaine knew all sorts of things about Kurt, like the fact that he wanted to design something for Fashion Week in Paris someday, and that he had a step brother, and that his mom had died and that his favorite color was cerulean (and not blue, because blue is stupid).

And Kurt knew a lot of things about Blaine, but not quite _everything_. Blaine didn't tell him about his powers. Not yet, at least.

That night, Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his face.

xxx

"Kurt!" Mercedes called, walking up to Kurt's locker. "Did you understand the chem at all yesterday?"

"Yeah, I did, actually," Kurt said, pulling books out of his locker. "Why, do you need me to help you?"

"Yes, _please. _I didn't understand gas laws at _all._"

Kurt hummed knowingly before sinking down onto the floor beneath his locker and pulling out his notes. Mercedes sat next to him and listened intently as Kurt went through their homework last night.

Right in the middle of the explanation for PV=nRT, Blaine walked past.

He didn't notice Kurt at first, but then they locked eyes and Kurt's stomach flipped. He gave Blaine a small smile as he walked past and blushed when Blaine smiled back. He didn't notice Mercedes glancing confusedly between the two until Blaine turned the corner and walked away. When Kurt turned back to Mercedes, she closed her book and Kurt's notes.  
>"Alright. Who is that, and why did he make you smile like that?"<p>

"He's just a friend, Mercedes, calm down." Kurt said dismissively. "And he didn't make me smile a certain way, I always smile like that. See?" He smiled brightly at Mercedes to emphasize his point. Mercedes gave him a doubtful look and rolled her eyes. Then the bell rang.

They stood up and gathered their things and began to walk away from each other.

"He's gorgeous, by the way," Mercedes called after him through the crowded hallway.

Kurt gaped at her, and she only smiled charmingly in return.

Well, he _was_ gorgeous, but Kurt didn't want to get his hopes up. Sure, their text conversation last night had gone _way_better than he'd expected, but he promised himself he wouldn't fall for Blaine too quickly.

He knew what happened if he expected too much, if he got carried away with what could be. Even if, technically, Blaine had been the first to do that, with the paper bird.

But truthfully, Kurt was just scared of getting hurt again.

xxx

Blaine had English next.

English meant sharing a classroom with Kurt.

Sharing a classroom with Kurt meant talking to Kurt.

Blaine was understandably nervous. Texting Kurt was nice, but actually talking in person was something entirely different. It involved eye contact and quick responses and body language. He dearly hoped they were able to have a conversation as easily as last night.

Sitting in his current class, Spanish, Blaine stared at the clock nervously. He wanted time to speed up so he could talk to Kurt, but he also wanted the bell to never ring so he would never have a chance to possibly embarrass himself. It was a tiring dilemma.

Blaine clenched and unclenched his hand, feeling the smooth surface of the zhayrr in his palm. It was basically a rock, but it had special properties that made it mold to any shape, but remain unbreakable. His parents found it in a small Armenian village in the Middle of Nowhere, Ohio. Blaine was with them on a trip to his aunt Milda's house (whom he hated dearly) in the summer of 7th grade, and they got a flat tire from a strange stone lying in the middle of the empty road. Upon getting out of the car, Blaine noticed that there was a trail of these stones that led to a small, rackety shop with a sign outside advertising, in messy handwriting, "magic rocks". The little old Armenian man inside smelled of cabbage juice and socks, but Blaine found something interesting about the rocks, so he bought one. Once he was in the car he squeezed it, and gasped when it squished like play-dough in his hand. But once he let it go, it was solid as steel. His parents were unable to give it the same effect, nor were any of his other friends. He'd kept it since, using it as a sort of stress reliever.

Right now, nerves made him mold the zhayrr into several different shapes. He held onto it with both hands and focused on releasing his stress into the rock, and not onto innocent students. His stomach flipped nervously as the clock ticked closer and closer to the bell, and when it finally rang, Blaine's heart began to beat like he was running a marathon.

Blaine walked into the English room and took a deep breath. The room had no desks, it was just couches and squashy chairs. He collapsed into a couch and pulled out his notebook, just as Kurt walked in.

Kurt sidled easily over to Blaine's couch and plopped down next to him.

"Hi there," he said, grinning.

"Hey, Kurt," replied Blaine. Could Kurt hear how loud his heart was beating? He was sure people in China could.

Kurt looked like he was about to say something else, and Blaine was dying in anticipation, but then the teacher walked in and ordered everyone to take notes on the lecture she was about to give.

Kurt smiled apologetically before turning back to the teacher.

Throughout the class, Blaine became more and more aware of little things about Kurt he hadn't noticed before. Like how Kurt smelled like a gentle cologne and berry gum. It was intoxicating but he wouldn't dare lean in closer.

Or maybe he could scoot in a little closer, just a little...

"Mr. Anderson? Are you paying attention?" said Mr. Weiston. The entire class went silent and stared at Blaine blankly. This included Kurt.

"Uh...could you repeat the question?"

Mr. Weiston sighed before speaking. "What was Jay Gatspy's actual name?"

"Uh...James Gatz. Sorry, Mr. Weiston," Blaine said. The teacher seemed to accept this answer and turned away, firing another question at a girl who wasn't really paying attention either.

Kurt stayed staring at Blaine and mouthed "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded shakily, embarrassed about having spaced out so much in front of Kurt. Because he was thinking _about_Kurt. Ugh.

Blaine took out his zhayrr and squeezed it, feeling it squish between his fingers. Kurt turned around to look at him a couple times during the class, not saying anything until the final bell rang and they were dismissed from school.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said, smiling a bit nervously.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said. He could feel his powers swimming under his skin. They were strangely overactive. Blaine just shrugged it off and continued talking. "Do you, uh...Do you want to go grab coffee? We could talk about the book, I was kind of confused about Gatspy."

Kurt smiled brightly and his face flushed a bit as he replied. "Sure, that'd be great. Let me just get my stuff, I'll meet you outside."

"Sounds good," Blaine smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

They walked out of the classroom together and parted ways. As soon as Kurt was out of sight, Blaine did a small victory dance that earned him a few bewildered stares. He didn't care, though. Because Kurt said yes, and now they were getting coffee. He was too excited to even be nervous.

He stuffed his backpack with books from his locker quickly and made his way to the front of the school, and found Kurt waiting in front of his own car. Kurt smiled at him and said, "I'm gonna follow you in my car, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course. See you there."

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it there, with like, no conflict, but some...stuff [muahahaha] is gonna happen in the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**  
><strong>Tell me what you guys think so far? c:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I'm gonna start this off with a GIGANTIC apology. It has been waaaay too long since my last update. School has me so short on time, ugh. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, I'll try to never do that again. D: **

**Anywho, here's this chapter. This is a warning for crude language and homophobic slurs, so if you feel like you might get triggered, please be careful reading. **

**And the disclaimers!: I do not own Glee or any characters associated with it (sigh).**

Kurt got to the Lima Bean first, after Blaine got stuck behind quite possibly one of the only railroad crossings in their part of Ohio.

This gave Kurt enough time to order his coffee and sit down at a table near the back, next to the buzzing coffee machine. He took a sip of his drink and breathed deeply to try to calm his nerves. He didn't understand why he was nervous in the first place, though. Blaine seemed like a nice, genuine guy.

But for some reason, being around him made Kurt's heart beat just a little faster. Even during their English class, Kurt had tried to act nonchalant and cool, but if Blaine had moved just a bit closer, he would've heard how fast Kurt's heart was beating. He couldn't help it, the strange feelings just seemed...chemical. Innate.

Kurt took another long sip of his coffee and promptly started coughing and choking when Blaine appeared suddenly in front of him with a coffee of his own. His smile quickly turned to a mask of concern.

"Kurt, oh my gosh, are you okay?" He set down his coffee and walked to Kurt's side of the table and thumped his back lightly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said shakily, once he regained his breath. His cheeks were flushed. Blaine still hadn't moved his hand from his back, and he was close to Kurt's face. Really close. "Just a bit embarrassed, is all," he breathed. Suddenly it felt like there wasn't enough air in the room and his eyes travelled down Blaine's face to his lips and lingered there.

"Kurt, you don't have to be embarrassed, you were just choking," said the lips, and Kurt looked back up at Blaine's eyes and stared. He felt an unexpected jolt go through him.

Blaine's _eyes_.

_They changed color! _Kurt thought as he stared in amazement at Blaine's now golden purple eyes. He couldn't stop staring. It was almost as if he was hypnotized, and all he wanted was to stare into Blaine's eyes forever. The rest of the shop seemed as if it just fell away, and only Blaine and Kurt existed. There were mysteries swimming in his irises, something like a secret that Kurt wanted to know. They were the color the sky just before sunset, a beautiful mix of purple and gold and blue-green, but somehow so much brighter and deeper and so much more...enticing...

"Uh...Kurt?" Blaine said slowly. Kurt snapped out of his trance and leaned back slightly. The world rushed back into motion around them and Blaine's eyes had changed back to their usual hazel green. Kurt was left wondering if he just imagined it all.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. Just spaced out a little there," Kurt said quickly. How long was he staring?

Blaine hesitated for a couple seconds, frowning a bit before walking back over to his side of the table and sitting down. He opened packets of various coffee spices and dumped them into his coffee. Kurt stared curiously for a few seconds.

"Why do you put so much stuff in your coffee?" Kurt asked after the fifth packet of vanilla.

Blaine scoffed and smiled slightly before answering. "Why not?" Kurt laughed and nodded understandingly.

"So. Gatsby," said Blaine, sipping his coffee and taking out his book.

"Yes, Gatsby. I don't understand Nick Carraway's motive," Kurt said, leafing through the pages. Blaine then launched into an explanation of Fitzgerald's writing style, unconsciously moving his chair around the table in increments as he pointed out passages in the book. Soon they were sitting almost shoulder to shoulder at the little round table and Kurt's stomach was doing backflips. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about having Blaine close to him that made him feel...

"So did you understand that?" He heard Blaine say.

"Wh - Oh, yeah! You were such a great help, thank you so much," Kurt said. His hand moved to rest over Blaine's before he registered what he was doing. But the simple touch felt like a shock of electricity, and Kurt felt it reverberate throughout his body like a ripple of water, reaching the tips of his toes and back again. He instinctively moved to pull away but Blaine flipped his hand over and laced his fingers through Kurt's.

The feeling intensified and buzzed through Kurt, and there was a strange rushing in his ears, and he almost didn't hear it when Blaine asked softly, "Can I?"

Kurt's heart stuttered when he replied, "Yes."

It was weird how strongly he was feeling. The smallest contact with Blaine made Kurt's mouth run dry and his mind go blank. But it didn't matter because Blaine was holding his hand in the middle of a crowded coffee shop like it was no big deal. And Kurt didn't mind.

"Blaine, I - "

"Hey, fags!" Kurt heard a deep voice behind him. "Get a fucking room, no one wants to see that shit here!" And just like that, the moment was gone. Kurt closed his eyes breathed out through clenched teeth. He felt Blaine's hand tighten almost painfully around his.

"Blaine, calm down, it's fine. Just ignore them."

"No, Kurt. We've got just as much of a right to be here as they do," Blaine said in quiet anger.

"But they're just stupid, Blaine. Let's just get out of here so they won't bother us anymore," Kurt reasoned.

"Fags! Weren't you fucking listening?" called the head guy, backed up by a group of snickering jocks. "Stand your twink asses up and - "

"Shut the fuck up, Karofsky," Blaine said sharply, standing up. The air around him had gone icy, Kurt could feel it. There was this energy around Blaine, a feeling of foreboding. How did Blaine know this guy? Kurt just assumed he was a homophobic stranger.

"Blaine, please - "

"Kurt, no," Blaine said quietly, gesturing for Kurt to stand behind him. He turned back to the stunned jock. "Look, Karofsky. We're not in elementary school anymore, so just drop the teasing. It's getting old and I'm sick of it."

Kurt could tell Blaine was trying to be as calm as possible. Obviously there was some connection between the two, because the other boy - Karofsky - was standing with his jaw slack and a look of recognition in his eyes.

Blaine continued. "And there's no staplers or applesauce around here, so just calm the fuck down, _please._ We're not doing anything to you." Finally Karofsky seemed to come to his senses and lunged forward suddenly.

"_Anderson_," he practically growled. There were shouts from around the coffee shop as people yelled for someone to stop this, because Karofsky was pushing chairs out of the way as he stormed his way over to Blaine, who was now so tense his jaw was clenched. But he didn't seem afraid. Only furious.

Karofsky was coming closer, eyes locked on Blaine. Kurt stood in complete shock, unsure of what to do and on the verge of panicking and just dragging them out of the coffee shop before a fight broke out, but then suddenly there was a hissing sound next to Kurt, from the coffee machine they had been sitting next to. Then there was a _BOOM_ and hot water, _really hot water oh my god_, it splashed everywhere and there was a scream, but was that his or Karofsky's? He couldn't tell but he wasn't sure it mattered, because his arm felt like it was being scraped apart.

Kurt chanced a look down at his sleeve. Blaine was there right away, all traces of fury gone and replaced with a tender concern. His sleeve was wet and smoking slightly from the boiling water that had just been splashed on it. His arm absolutely seared in pain and he couldn't help but let out a whimper of pain from between his clenched teeth.

"Oh my god, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine said, carefully taking Kurt's elbow and leading him to the bathroom in the back of the store. There was a group of people forming around the spot where Karofsky had fallen. The water had landed on his shoulder, from what Kurt could gather.

"Yeah, I'm - _shit, _no I'm not."

Blaine was muttering under his breath and shaking his head as he carefully rolled up Kurt's sleeve and ran cold water from the sink over it. Kurt hissed as the water touched his skin and cooled it down, making it feel immensely better. It was silent for a few minutes, save for the sound of the running water. Kurt could see his skin becoming less irritated with every passing second.

"Blaine, it's fine, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," he muttered. Then he said something else under his breath.

"...What was that?"

"I said, I'm sorry." Blaine carefully patted Kurt's arm down with a scratchy paper towel before turning to face Kurt.

Kurt laughed weakly. "It wasn't your fault, Blaine. Don't apologize. God knows this place needs new coffee equipment. It was bound to happen."

Blaine still looked anxious. He bit his lip and ran his hand nervously through his hair. His eyes seemed clouded with...guilt?

"Blaine, it's not your fault," Kurt repeated softly, reaching out to rest a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

There.

Another shock of _something_. And it made Kurt want to move closer, so he did.

They moved simultaneously, and somehow ended up in a tight, warm hug. Blaine had his face pressed into Kurt's neck and Kurt almost forgot about his burning arm, and he honestly couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be right now. Which was strange, considering he had just met Blaine. But it seemed...chemical, almost. Like this was meant to be.

_'Woah, woah, Kurt. It's just a hug, calm down_' he thought.

"I don't know if this is awkward to say, but..." Blaine paused. "I don't want to let go."

Kurt's heart fluttered when he said the next words, not even realizing how true they were.

"Me neither."

xxx

The second Blaine had gotten home, he'd yanked his zhayrr out of his backpack and pulled at it furiously. His parents weren't home, so he had no reason to try to contain his anger. He went straight to the greenhouse and began to pace back and forth. The blob of metal-rock was putty under his hands as he exuded negative energy and anger, mostly at himself. How could he let himself get out of control like that? And in front of Kurt?

He felt terrible. One second his vision was practically red as Karofsky, _fucking Karofsky_, approached with an angry face, eager to get revenge for what happened in 8th grade. The next thing he knew was that everything happened at once - the boom of the coffee machine, Kurt's scream, Karofsky's low-pitched groan of pain, shocked customers yelling for help.

But mostly he noticed Kurt.

Blaine stopped pacing and breathed in the smell of green and fresh dirt from the plants around him. He liked this room. Being surrounded by nature and normalcy calmed him like almost nothing else could.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

Blaine turned to face the wall farthest from the door. He felt along the wall until he found the latch, then pulled it open and climbed inside the small room. It used to be an old garage that was connected to the greenhouse, but his parents remodeled and a new garage was built on the opposite side of the house, leaving this garage empty and dull. So Blaine had turned it into a secret garden of sorts.

This was the place he could lash out and not hurt anything or anybody. Besides his zhayrr and the rest of the greenhouse, it was one of the only things that calmed him down. Here, the plants molded to however he wanted them. Flowers covered the walls in colorful splatters of petals and it smelled wonderfully, delicately fragrant. Blaine had even gotten the floor to be lined in a layer of spongy grass.

This was one of the more positive aspects of his powers. There were others, this Blaine knew, but he hadn't quite discovered them all yet. All he knew now was that he could make things move without touching them (how very Matilda-like) and that he had an affinity for the earth. Plants would grow at his will and it was amazing. He didn't know what the other powers were, but he could _feel_ them, just lying there beneath the surface waiting to come out.

Once he was decidedly calmer, Blaine settled down in the hammock he had stretched in between two poles in the garage-turned greenhouse. The ceiling of the garage had been transformed into a huge window that, although covered with vines, still managed to let a fair amount of light through. He laid back and stared at the blue sky through the holes in the greenery. Blue like Kurt's eyes.

Kurt.

Blaine chuckled humourlessly to himself. He'd fucked up, hadn't he? First he let his emotions get out of control and send the paper bird, and then he made a coffee machine explode on him. Wonderful.

But that hug...Blaine knew it was stupid, but it was such a _nice_ hug. It made him feel warm and safe and a lit a fire in his chest that he'd never felt before. A fierce protectiveness had engulfed him and he couldn't suppress the words that came out of his mouth, because they were so very, very true: "I don't want to let go."

And his very soul sang when Kurt said "Me either."

And Blaine knows something happened when Kurt stopped choking and looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine felt it himself. It was something like a burning in his irises and a mental numbing, like he was spacing out. But he just shook himself out of it and Kurt did too, and that was that. But Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that something important happened. Everything seemed more intense after that, and Blaine couldn't restrain his fingers from lacing their way in between Kurt's until it had already happened, and it gave Blaine the most fluttery feeling. He felt so _alive. _

Blaine liked this feeling. He wanted to keep it. But first he had to get Kurt. How to go about this task was something Blaine could not figure out. Obviously, Kurt knew Blaine liked him. His subconscious had made sure of that in class.

And Blaine was mostly sure that Kurt liked him back...but, shit. Blaine didn't know what came after that.

Frustrated, he looked at a beautiful bouquet of flowers hanging from the ceiling. A second later, it burst into fluttering petals, each of which bonded together again to make a long daisy chain as they floated to the ground. He sighed and picked it up, thinking of all the romantic comedies he's watched as he crushed the daisy chain in his hands and let it drop to the floor as a newborn lily.

Usually the guy made himself look stupid in front of the girl, she fell for him after an argument in the rain, and then they giggled maniacally as they ran hand in hand into a sunset.

But that was, well...stupid.

Kurt deserved better. Blaine wanted to make him smile. But he didn't know _how. _

Sighing, he pulled out his phone and typed out a message to Kurt.

xxx

_5:22 PM_  
><em>From: Blaine<em>  
><em>Are you okay? <em>

_5:24 PM_  
><em>To: Blaine<em>  
><em>Yeah, my arm's feeling better, thanks for asking. :) <em>

_5:27 PM_  
><em>From: Blaine<em>  
><em>Ok that's good :) I'm sorry, again. <em>

_5:28 PM_  
><em>To: Blaine<em>  
><em>Blaine, don't be sorry. I told you already, it's not your fault. If anything, I should be mad at the Lima Bean for having such faulty coffee equipment. <em>

_5:32 PM_  
><em>From: Blaine<em>  
><em>Yeah, faulty coffee equipment..<em>

Kurt frowned at his phone.

"Hey bud, who you textin'?" Burt asked, breaking Kurt's concentration as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey dad. No one, just a friend."

"A friend? Do I know this friend?"

"Nope, I just met him a couple days ago."

Burt raised his eyebrows. "Do I _need_ to know this, uh, friend?"

"No_, _dad. It's not like that." _But I wish it was._

Burt gave his son a wary look as he took a waterbottle out of the fridge and left the kitchen. Kurt sighed and slumped down into a chair, looking at Blaine's message again and frowning. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was _off_ about Blaine. Like something wasn't quite right.

Kurt suddenly remembered how Blaine's eyes had changed colors in the shop. It was strange how quickly it happened - there was a flash of a beautiful purply-blue-golden brown that was so enrapturing, pulling Kurt closer, forcing him to stare just a bit longer - and then it was gone just as fast as it came. But Kurt knew something happened. There was no way his mind could've just created that color from nowhere, no way he could've just imagined it all.

Honestly, it. creeped him out a bit.

Kurt grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and bit into it, still thinking. Of course Blaine seemed nice. The way he dressed and presented himself in general made sure of that.

But there was something else to him, an intriguing edge, that made Kurt want to both get closer and get as far away as possible.

Blaine was...interesting, to say the least.

But Kurt didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**A/N: Hi! I posted a [badly drawn] picture of Blaine's eye color, as I imagined it, on tumblr. Link on my profile!**


End file.
